The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Sweetbay Magnolia tree (Magnolia virginiana), which I have named ‘MVMTF’.
Discovery
The new Magnolia virginiana is a product of chance discovery. The new variety ‘MVMTF’ is the result of a selection made by the inventor, Dwayne Moon, from a number of Magnolia virginiana seedlings planted in the spring of 2008 in a production field at Moon's Tree Farm, Inc, 6327 Hwy. 20, Loganville, Ga. in Walton County. Originally the seedlings were purchased in 2006 from a nursery in Florida which takes seeds collected in the wild, sows them in seed beds, lifts them and distributes them at the end of the year as Magnolia virginiana bare-root seedlings. Evaluation of this tree continues in a field at Moon's Tree Farm, Inc., 175 Happy Hollow Rd, Washington, Ga. in Wilkes County.
Propagation
‘MVMTF’ was asexually propagated by the method of vegetative cutting at my direction in the summer of 2009 at Moon's Tree Farm in Loganville, Walton County, Ga. This propagation from softwood cuttings and resulting progeny has proven the characteristics of my new variety to be genetically stable. Furthermore, these observations have confirmed that my new variety represents a new and improved variety of Sweetbay Magnolia tree as particularly evidenced by the smaller habit with full canopy, medium growth rate, and small light green new growth that matures to dark green in summer and holds foliage through the winter. These genetic traits can be consistently reproduced by asexual propagation.
Uniqueness
‘MVMTF’ was discovered in a block of seedling Sweetbay Magnolia trees purchased from a supplier of liners in Florida. I claim that the genetic characteristics of this tree are the result of naturally occurring cross-pollination. Due to the nature of the seedling purchase, comparison of surrounding cross pollinators is not possible. The characteristics of my new tree distinguish it from other typical seedling Sweetbay Magnolia trees and the known cultivars. At the time this tree was selected, I observed ‘MVMTF’ Sweetbay Magnolia tree as a 3″ caliper tree exhibiting a compact, dense canopy, profuse flowering from May to October with small light green leaves like (RHS 143D) that mature to a dark green like (RHS 137A) and which will remain evergreen throughout the winter. It also has the ability to withstand much lower winter temperatures than trees of the species. The remainder of the trees in this block had irregular structure and medium green foliage color and defoliates in winter.
Use
‘MVMTF’ was observed for a period of several years and is believed to be particularly useful for street tree planting and in large areas such as golf courses, commercial sites and parks. ‘MVMTF’ will also benefit growers who will profit from the desired look of a small native magnolia which has profuse flowering from May to October and which is able to hold its foliage all winter.